starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Gorg
|altura= Até 0,2 metros de altura e 0,3 de comprimento |dieta=Carnívoro |inimigo=Desconhecido }} Gorgs, conhecidos como chubas em Huttês, eram pequenos anfíbios que podiam ser encontrados em vários planetas, dos pântanos de Naboo aos esgotos de Tatooine. Eles eram comestíveis, servindo de alimento a muitas espécies humanóides, sendo servidos secos, em fricassé ou assados em folhas manak, quando quentes, são chamados de "chuba quentse" em Huttês. Em Tatooine, os gorgs podiam ser encontrados em três tipos de locais: em tocas de profogg, dentro de seus casulos feitos de saliva endurecida ou nos esgotos, onde eram criados ilegalmente; como nas fazendas dos gorgmantes. thumb|Um gorg sendo vendido em [[Legends:Mos Espa|Mos Espa.|left]] Gorgmante era como os criadores de gorgs eram chamados, um exemplo de comerciante deste tipo era Gragra, uma vendedor de gorgs de Tatooine. Os gorgs que viviam em cativeiro podiam ser alimentados com restos do esgoto. Para o gorg adulto não devorar seus filhotes quando saíssem dos ovos, o criador devia separá-los e criá-los até crescerem e serem vendidos no mercado. Quando Gragra deixou Mos Espa para trabalhar em outros lugares, a quantidade de gorgs no esgoto da região cresceu consideravelmente ao longo dos anos seguintes.Star Wars Galaxies - information from mission terminals Em 32 ABY, apenas por curiosidade, o gungan Jar Jar Binks agarrou um gorg de Gragra à venda com sua longa língua no mercado de Mos Espa, causando uma confusão. Gragra exigia que ele pagasse 7 wupiupi por ele. No meio da bagunça, Jar Jar deixou que o gorg escapulisse e caísse sobre a comida de Sebulba, que enforcou o gungan até que Anakin Skywalker aparasse a briga. Os gorgs também eram o aperitivo favorito de Jabba Desilijic Tiure, no início de uma corrida de pods, Jabba mordeu a cabeça de um gorg e a cuspiu em um gongo, sinalizando o início da corrida. Existiam muitas espécies de gorgs, inclusive de cauda longa, variedades de três olhos e quatro olhos. Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' quadrihos *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' romance *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Parte 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Parte 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Parte 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Parte 1'' }} Fontes * * * *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Ando: Planet of the Walrus Men'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * }} Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Anfíbios Categoria:Comida Hutt Categoria:Criaturas comestíveis Categoria:Criaturas de Naboo Categoria:Criaturas de Tatooine